Most Precious Treasure
by yHime
Summary: Remus is his number one; his only. If Sirius needs to give his body to the blond bastard to protect his Remy, so be it. Slash, RemusxSirius. Read the warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another RemyxSiri! The puppies are just too irresistible for my matchmaking heart. [:  
>Tell me what you think about it.<p>

Pairing: RemusSirius.

WARNING: This fic contains slash, boyxboy, lime & subtle hints of non-con. As well as possible OOC-ness. If none of this bothers you, enjoy and review! :3  
>Note: The unedited version of this fic is now in the process of being moved into my lj acc: yhime27.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of harsh breathing could be heard around the empty classroom by the two occupants engaged in the most intimate of dance that bodies could perform. But the sounds that were filling the room fell into deaf ears, for the couple's attention were taken fully by one another; nothing else but their pleasure mattered. At this moment in time, they weren't Moony and Padfoot, fellow Marauders and best friends; they were simply Remus and Sirius and nothing else but each other exist.

Sirius could feel the pleasure building up inside of him, mounting into a peak until he came with a scream of Remus' name. Remus followed not long after and he dropped, boneless, into the body underneath his in exhaustion. Now that clarity was starting to return to him, he secretly cringed at the knowledge that he'd lost control and done it _again._

He'd promised himself that their previous time was going to be the last; that he wouldn't use his beautiful friend this way, but his need was overpowering his common sense. Remus Lupin had always been known as the sensible and responsible one out of The Marauders, but he was proving himself wrong to these words right at this moment.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't care for the man lying underneath him past platonic feelings, for he did. He'd been in love with the beautiful and loyal Black boy since their fourth year; two years ago. He held himself back and in-check in fear of ruining their friendship. Every time he felt like running his fingers through those soft ebony locks like what he was doing right at this moment, he fisted his hands until the pain stopped him from this urge. Every time he felt like kissing those pink lips, he bit his own to quell his want and whenever Sirius decided to change in front of him, he'd pinch himself hard to stay still in front of the show of those bare, ivory skins.

When they'd somehow started this...fling, Remus had been the one to decide that they couldn't come out and be seen as a couple. To his utter shock and amazement, Sirius had simply agreed; a hidden emotion that Remus couldn't fathom swirling in his silver orbs. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sirius had always been so obedient, so _pliant_ to his will. It was so unlike the usual Sirius Black who was the cause of mischief and mayhem that befell Hogwarts throughout the years.

It was as if Sirius had shed all of his mask and pretenses in front of him -_only him, _he thought possessively- and in the place of the usual hot-headed loud Padfoot was a soft, enchantingly vulnerable Sirius. It was _exhilarating, _the power he seemed to hold over this beautiful creature. Not because of the fact that he would rule over the other boy, but because it showed just how much Sirius trusted him. He would, in return, make sure that every experience they had together would be nothing short of mind-blindingly gratifying for the other boy.

By this time, they knew their routine and what they had to do. They would silently dress, clean up any mess or evidences left behind and one of them, usually Sirius, would leave the room first to keep them inconspicuous. This time though, by the time Remus had finished dressing up, he found Sirius barely clothed; only managing to put on and buttoned up his white shirt halfway.

A sudden worry filled Remus. Had he been too rough? Is Sirius hurting? Did he somehow manage to do this without the other's consent?

This was one of the troubles Remus felt ever since he found Sirius with his other personality. Sirius seemed to never deny him anything; going along with anything the other boy suggested. Remus didn't know as to whether he had breached an invisible line or not; it was a constant worry to the werewolf.

"Sirius? Are you alright? Did I... Did I hurt you?"

Sirius lifted his head and shook it in reply.

"Then, why-"

"It's nothing, Remus. Just feeling a bit tired, that's all. You didn't hurt me, you were always gentle," replied the other with a small smile.

Remus silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"You want me to help you? Here," Remus bend himself to help the other boy dress and carefully buttoned up the white shirt the rest of the way, before taking Sirius' slacks that had managed to escape to the edge of the classroom.

He silently handed the black pants to Sirius, eyes involuntarily following the other's movement as he slowly put it on. Remus couldn't help but felt hot inside when he saw just how debauched Sirius looked; hair mussed and with only a shirt to cover the top of his long legs. He thanked Merlin about the fact that he was spent enough not to physically react to the view in front of him.

Sirius was somehow avoiding his eyes; looking down and giving his full concentration to the cloth in his hand. After he zipped and buttoned up his pants, he finally turned to Remus and asked,

"Remus, do you want to leave first?"

Remus shook his head in response and told Sirius to go ahead. Hesitantly, Sirius agreed.

"Okay. Thank you for waiting for me, Remus," managed the ebony-haired with a smile that was returned by the shorter boy.

Walking slowly but carefully avoiding any watching prefects or professors, Sirius arrived inside the Gryffindor common room not ten minutes after. He quickly climbed up into the Marauder's dorm room and found Peter asleep but James' bed was empty.

_Probably having a rendezvous with Evans, _thought Sirius with a smirk.

He quickly walked towards the direction of the bathroom; deciding to have a hot shower before sleeping.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, donned in his sleeping clothes, he found Remus reading a novel, seemingly waiting for him for a turn in the bathroom. They simply smiled at each other; acting as if nothing was out of the usual.

_Back to friends again, _Sirius thought with a heavy heart.

Every time they did this, the changing of attitude that they had to carry out had always lodged a pain in his heart. It was getting harder and harder for the dog animagus to pretend like nothing happened; like what they have was non-existent. He wanted so badly to stop this messed up relationship but he couldn't bring himself to do it; for he simply needed Remus like he needed the air and so he told himself time and time again to be grateful for all that he has.

He sighed and decided to sleep off the depressing thoughts. He climbed onto the dorm bed, closed the curtain around him and slid under the covers. It was nearing winter and the nights were becoming more chilly. Closing his eyes, he pictured himself and Remus being a couple, his happiness of being Remus' boyfriend, and fell into a slumber with a hopeful smile on his lips.

The next morning Sirius was woken up by James' loud curse . Blearily opening his eyes and opening the curtain, he was greeted by the sight of James hopping around on one foot and holding his other.

"Prongs? S'too freaking early fo' curses," complained the sleepy boy. James turned in his direction and glared; how he managed to do that and cringe at the same time remained a mystery.

"You try to stub your toe and not curse, it'll be impossible for someone with a mouth dirtier than mine."

Grumbling and muttering what was sure to be the prove of James' words, Sirius stepped out of his bed and went to get ready. He could see that Remus' bed was empty. This was unusual because Remus never liked mornings and was always the last to wake up with the exception of exam days.

"Remus already went?"

"Yeah. He had prefect's duty or something of the sort," answered James without looking at him.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>When Sirius arrived in the Great Hall, he was able to see Remus sitting in their usual spot, but something was different that morning because he was not alone. Another girl that wasn't Lily was sitting next to him and they seemed to be deep in conversation.<p>

"Morning, Moony!"

Remus turned and smiled at his three companions.

"Morning Sirius, James, Pete."

Sirius seated himself next to Remus while James placed himself in front of him.

After Remus introduced the girl next to him, they started on the breakfast. Sirius couldn't remember her name, but she was also a Gryffindor prefect who happened to be Remus' partner for their morning duties.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully without an incident and they were all on their way back towards the common room when Sirius realised that he'd left his DADA book at the classroom. He declined the others' offers to accompany him and promptly fell into a run to get the book quicker.

When he arrived at the classroom, he was surprised to see a silhouette of someone standing at the place where Sirius had sat earlier during the day. The person's back was faced towards him but he seemed familiar...

Coming closer he was surprised to find his cousin's fiancé standing with his book in his hand.

"Lucius? What are you doing here? And what are you doing with my book?"

Lucius turned at his voice and on his face was the usual malicious smirk that Sirius had learnt over the years to mean that the other was plotting something bad. _Just my luck to have my nemesis' best friend with my book and only the two of us being here._

"Sirius, I see you came to find your lost book," the blond-haired boy stated in his usual haughty manner.

"Yes, and what of it?" Asked Sirius with a wary look on his face. He'd never liked Lucius but they were forced to act civil to one another due to the family ties. After Sirius ran away from his family home, the two were able to lash out their dislike towards each other more openly. Sirius liked it that way for he never liked to act civil to another person who he hated.

"Hmm, nothing. I'm actually just thinking of how _empty _this classroom is. Does it bring you memories of things?"

Sirius felt his blood run cold. He knew what the other was implying; it was clear from the way the smirk deepened on the other's feature. Lucius _knew. _Sirius didn't know how he could've found out, but he knew.

The raven-haired Marauder started to feel panicked, though his outer expression remained impassive, something that he was able to do due to the upbringing from his family. Sirius wasn't worried about himself; he was the subject of gossip all the time, and his reputation had never been the best, especially ever since he was disowned.

He was worried for Remus because the other boy had always been known as one of the best students in Hogwarts. Sirius was tainted in everything, but Remus, his dear Remy was _pure. _He had the heart of gold and kindness like no other. Sirius had no doubt that Lucius would be using this knowledge to his advantage in ruining Remus' reputation.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Speaking in riddles now, Lucius? Have you turned old suddenly?" Mocked Sirius with feigned ignorance.

Lucius snarled in ager before answering in a low voice, "Don't play coy with me, Black. You and I both know what I'm talking about. I heard you and that boy-toy of yours, you can't deny it."

"Remus is not my- he's not _that! _Don't you dare to ever call him that again!" Exclaimed Sirius vehemently before continuing, "And in case you forgot, I'm not a Black anymore. As for what you're saying, you have no proof, what makes you think people would it?"

Lucius released a malicious grin.

"Oh, but I don't necessarily need prove to spread a rumour, do I? And a rumour is all I need to ruin the reputation of that bookworm of yours."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. He knew what Lucius is saying was right, but he wouldn't give the other the pleasure of knowing that.

"What are you proposing here? You're not the type to speak to your enemy unnecessarily unless you're plotting something. You could've spread the rumour by now, so what do you want?"

Sirius was jolted into self-guard when he realised how Lucius' sneer turned lustful.

"It's simple. All I'm asking here is a barter. Silence from me for a... shall we say, a service from you in return," answered the blond male.

Sirius knew right away the kind of _service _that the other was asking for, and the thought made him want to vomit.

"You disgust me. How could you do that to Narcissa? She loves you, you imbecile! I may not care for my family, but that doesn't make it any less true," snarled Sirius with loathe in his voice.

"Yes, that's true. And I love her too. However, that is not to say that I wouldn't try a new experience of having the most popular male of Hogwarts writhing underneath me. I can assure you that you would have a pleasant time. All I need you to do is lie down obediently and spread your legs; not hard is it, considering it would be what you do with that brunet of yours in regular basis."

Sirius saw red. He couldn't stand it; his whole being was suddenly filled with the need to _kill_ and _destroy _the boy standing in front of him. _How dare he?_ He didn't know the pain he felt every single time he let Remus filled him, for he knew that his dream would never come true. But that didn't mean that he would do It for anyone else. Remus was special; he was the Sirius' _only one._

"You bastard! Don't you dare ever-"

But Lucius merely chuckled in spiteful amusement despite the fact that Sirius was holding him up by his collar and was a step away from bashing up his face. The chuckle paused the other male from moving and that one second mistake was all it took for the Slytherin boy to reverse their position; pinning Sirius' body against the table and wand against his neck.

"Now, now, Sirius, don't be hasty. Why don't I set the time for tonight? Come to the top of the Astronomy tower at nine o'clock sharp. I do not tolerate lateness."

With those words, he released Sirius from his hold and the other was quick to straighten himself and also pull out his wand.

"I don't want to fight you. I only need you to please me tonight and I'll keep my silence. I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck another boy," Lucius stated in a mocking tone.

"And if I don't agree to your terms?"

"Well, then, perhaps I need to notch up my threat and tell you that I also know one other reason of that Lupin of yours. Funny that his name was reminiscent to his nature, don't you think?" With those words, Lucius walked out of the room.

Sirius couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe how the other could have known about Remus' lycanthropy. He didn't know what to do. He knew he could never submit to the evil Slytherin git.

_Even for Remus?_ His mind asked.

That was all it took for him to make his decision. Remus mattered more than anything; he could stand a humiliation for one night from the Slytherin bastard if it would mean Remus was safe and happy.

_But what about yourself? _His inner voice asked again.

_I don't matter; my happiness is second to Remus'._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Give me your thoughts on this, please? I need reviews and comments in order to make myself write better stories! ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter! I hope all of you liked it! I'm still in the trying out phase of this whole drama/angst genre; me being an eternal fluff/romance writer. :3

The next chappie might take awhile because I have to go on writing hiatus. So apology in advance for a will-be late update! D:

* * *

><p><strong>MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Sirius tip-toed out of his four-poster bed that night. It was time. He still couldn't believe that he would be _selling _himself for this. He wouldn't have minded if the service he was supposed to give was doing anything other than giving a _sexual _favour. His gut churned unpleasantly with the thought. He was supposed to only be with Remus. He'd managed to have his first kiss and everything that followed after to be with Remus. Despite the fact that girls adore him, Sirius had never given them a second glance; for all of his attention was taken away by his beautiful brown-haired friend.

But that was all they were; _friends._

Pain laced his heart, for what he was about to do was the last thing he would've done. He couldn't just give himself like...like some _whore _to Lucius, can he? His heart was Remus', and so was his body. What if Remus wouldn't want him anymore after he found out?

_You don't deserve him in the first place, Sirius. Once you sold yourself to that bastard, you're not worth it for him anymore._

Heat stung his eyes and to his utter horror, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He does not cry, Sirius simply _does not _cry. He did not cry every time his mother sent him howlers after howlers since he was eleven, he did not cry when he was locked away in the basement of his house for hours on end whenever he decided to go against his parents' words, and he still didn't cry when he was disowned with no home to return to until the Potters took him and treat him like their own.

_What about that time after the incident with Snape? You cried then._ His mind supplied.

But of course, it was Remus. He knew that with Remus, everything had a different answer. Remus was special and unique for he was the only one who was able to bring Sirius out of his shell, look at his imperfections in the eye and accept them as a beautiful part of Sirius. He was the only presence in which Sirius felt comfortable to drop his guards and defenses. He was a safe haven.

_And now I'm going to keep him safe._

He hardened his resolve and was about to sneak out of the door when his gaze fell upon the sleeping form of his love. Remus' curtain was partially opened due to the werewolf's ability to withstand cold better than his other three friends. He was sleeping peacefully on his back, arms spread out with his head facing the side. He was _breathtaking._

Sirius stepped closer and stood for awhile, staring at the other's features before silently bending down and laid a soft, chaste kiss on Remus' forehead. Knowing that he wouldn't be heard, he whispered the sacred three words, followed by an apology.

_I love you. I'm sorry._

Unbeknownst to the ebony-haired boy who stepped out of the dorm room, a pair of golden eyes fluttered open following his words.

* * *

><p>"So, you decided to come then."<p>

Lucius came out of the shadow as soon as Sirius stepped his foot on the top of the Astronomy tower; their agreed meeting place. _More like forced, _thought Sirius scornfully.

"I would do anything to keep Remus safe. You're a bastard for doing this, Lucius. I hope you rot in deepest, darkest hell," spat out Sirius.

"I suppose we won't know that until I'm dead, won't we? And I can assure, it'll be a long time until that happens," answered Lucius with the same air of arrogance as always.

"Now, why don't we get to the point already?"

Sirius snarled as a reply. Like hell he was going to do this without a fight. He was so tempted to take out his wand and blast the other boy with some of the worse hexes he could think of but the consequences would end up worse on Remus than himself.

"Well? I'm not gonna be here all night, Black. You better start doing as told. Now, take off your clothes already," ordered Lucius.

_I can't do this. If I...If I back out now, surely Remus would understand..._

_He would. But what would happen to _him _afterwards? _His mind supplied.

_Surely there must be something I could do. I'll protect him._

_You? A disowned Black child? Someone who's technically homeless? You have no power, nothing that would be of use to Remus._

Sirius felt defeated. It was the harsh truth; he was someone with no power, no money or anything else even remotely valuable or helpful to help Remus if word about his condition got out.

_At least I still have my body to whore out, _thought Sirius bitterly.

Slowly with anger in his eyes, Sirius started to shed his robes. He wouldn't give the other the satisfaction of seeing his pain. He would fight; make the experience as horrible as possible for the revolting Slytherin boy. Before Sirius was finished unbuttoning his white shirt, he was surprised to see a pale hand snatching his away from the task and a finger roughly lifted his chin before his lips were captured by those of Lucius'. It took Sirius awhile to register what had happened –so great was his shock– but he quickly reacted by biting the lips and tongue that tried to slip into his mouth hard enough to bleed.

Lucius pulled away from him with a curse.

"Fuck! What's your problem, Black? I was just trying to make the experience for your benefit, you an ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Sirius let loose a mocking smirk before commenting, "You got that one right. She was a bitch, wasn't she?"

Lucius gave him an impassive look before striking the ebony-haired boy harshly across his cheek; the blow was strong enough to cause Sirius to lose his footing and fell onto the floor. Wiping the blood from his bruised lips, Sirius looked back up at the steaming teen standing in front of him with a smirk of utter defiance.

"If you think I'm going down without a fight, you're sorely mistaken, nancy-boy."

"Why you –"

Lucius descended upon the other boy, pinning the Quidditch-toned body under his with a snarl. He trapped Sirius' movement with the weight of his own and whispered into the ears in front of him, "If you decided to be a bad boy, Black, you're going to get it, so you better listen to me. Or would you like me to cause pain to that boyfriend of yours?"

"Don't you dare bring Remus into this, you coward!"

"Then you better start listening to me, don't you?"

The blond-haired boy seemed to realise it when the fight left Sirius, for he swooped down onto the body under his with daring licks and bites. He ripped off the few remaining buttons of Sirius' shirt before promptly shoving his hands down the front of the still-boy's pants. Sirius was flaccid. This surprised the conceited teen for he was known for his ability to bring his partner to their knees with pleasure with a mere kiss or a lick of his tongue at the right place.

Suddenly feeling determined to prove himself, he shifted and moved about to rid Sirius and him from their clothes. He slipped off the other male's slacks and he couldn't deny the surge of lust that went through him at the first view he'd had of the beautiful, Black boy. Sirius was attractive and no one would or could deny that; he was all lean with soft, ivory skin, his ebony locks complimented his skin perfectly and Lucius was sometimes jealous of how the other could turn people's head without trying.

When he found out about the two Marauders' dirty little secret, he didn't wait long to use the opportunity to have a taste of the brave Gryffindor's body and at the same time humiliate him to the point of no return. His original plan was to simply use Sirius and left him just like that; but after some considering, Lucius had decided that by making the other boy enjoy his advances, it would create even bigger humiliation to the other boy and his plan to teach the disowned boy his place would be even sweeter.

Sirius stayed still and silent, unresponsive to the other male's attempt at making him react. He'd been so disgusted at the whole notion and knew that his body wouldn't betray him. He knew it would be hard to stop himself from feeling the pleasure that he was sure the other male could bring forward, but he also knew that he loved Remus with all his might and the unwelcome foreign touches were easily swept under the wave of revulsion.

He emptied out his thoughts, silenced all his fears and feelings; focusing on the fact that what he was doing was for the benefit of Remus; his beautiful Remy.

_I love you, Remy._

But when it came to it, Sirius found himself struggling away from the other male; fighting him off. He couldn't do it. But he found himself over-powered and it was with his greatest surprise that he suddenly found Lucius flung away from his struggling form. His eyes opened to the form of his best friend.

"Re-Remus?"

Remus' angry face that was filled with pure hatred and disgust at the boy he'd punched turned towards him and it quickly softened into a concerned expression. Remus kneeled in front of him and placed his own robe around Sirius' body to cover him up. Sirius had never realised just how cold he felt until his body was suddenly within the warm cocoon of the cloth that smelled familiarly like Remus.

"Sirius, are you okay? He didn't do…did he?"

Sirius put a small smile onto his face and shook his head, "He didn't do anything that would do any lasting damage."

Remus' eyes widened, "Any lasting…let me kill him."

The expression on the werewolf's face turned dark; a predatory air surrounding him as he stated those four words. It didn't look like Remus was half-hearted in his statement for he started advancing towards the writhing blond and pointed his wand towards Lucius.

Sirius was quick to snap into action, circling his arms around Remus' torso and arms from behind and effectively stopping his movement. Remus struggled against him for a few seconds even though he realised that his friend would never let him do something he might regret later.

"Sirius, you should let me kill him."

Sirius shook his head and replied in a stern but soothing tone, "No, Remus. He's not worth it. You shouldn't risk getting in trouble for someone like him. Nothing really did happen. Don't worry yourself over it."

Remus turned to look at his fellow Marauder, only to find himself blushing at the realisation of Sirius' state of undress. The taller boy, realising the cause of Remus' discomfort was quick to snatch his shirt and cover himself appropriately. He found himself quickly apologising while attempting to put on his clothes and robe once more.

He expected scolding, angry words, soothing words, anything by that time. He didn't expect what happened.

Remus hugged his form from behind; the body heat from the other teen was such a sudden change from his cold temperature that he couldn't help but release a shiver. It was unbelievably comfortable to be kept inside the cocoon of Remus' arms and Sirius found himself unconsciously leaning back against the reassuring presence standing behind him. With Remus standing so close, the event that occurred just few minutes ago felt like history.

"Sirius, what happened?"

The ebony-haired boy knew he couldn't escape from answering the question that would no doubt come sooner or later. Remus could feel the body in his arms going somewhat slack at the other's sigh. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but he found his breathing growing harsher and shallower; preventing him from finding his voice. The werewolf knows a sign of trauma when he was faced with one and right at that moment, Sirius was displaying the first dire signs; hyperventilation.

With soothing voice, he calmed the trembling male; his arms rubbing Sirius' spine gently after maneuvering their position and placing Sirius on his lap with him sitting on the stone, hard floor of the tower. Even though almost all of his attention was used to take care of the silently distressed teen on his lap; Remus never failed to pay the minimum amount of attention to the slumped figure of the loathsome excuse of a man few feet away.

When Remus could feel his friend calming down and taking in deeper breaths, he allowed his own body to relax.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Remus. And- I'm sorry to bother you," whispered Sirius in reply.

Remus placed the other boy arm's length away without releasing him and placed a scowl on his face.

"I can't believe you still feel this way after being best friends for years, Padfoot. You should know by now that I would never let anything bad happen to you, just like how you've always been there for me," Remus stated; hurt creeping into his words unintentionally.

Sirius quickly looked back up, apology ready on his lips but all of the words died in his throat when he saw Remus' gentle smile. The brown-haired boy seemed to understand that Sirius didn't mean to hurt him with his words and a great relief seeped into the tired teen's bones. He was simply exhausted from everything that had happened that night and all he wanted to do now was to curl in on his soft dormitory bed with Remus.

_I can't do that either, because then Prongs would get suspicious._

Strengthening himself, Sirius started to straighten himself up. Smiling more confidently than he felt, Sirius started to stand up and felt all the blood rushing to his head from his sudden movement, causing him to sway and lose his balance. He was extremely grateful for the strong grip that Remus had to stable him. After flicking his wand one more time in Lucius' direction with whispers of _"Silencio" _and _"Petrificus Totalus," _Remus half carried Sirius away and down from the Astronomy tower.

They silently made their way back into the Gryffindor common room and breathed simultaneous sighs of relief at finding it empty. They weren't in any mood to answer any question or face anyone else. Sirius also knew that other people might very well come to the wrong conclusion for that night and ended up discovering the secret that they've been trying to hide for months now.

They got into their dorm room without waking James and Peter, but considering that the pair of them always sleep like the dead, it wasn't a hard task. With gentle care, Remus helped Sirius entered the bathroom and set the warm bath for him. When he finished, he found Sirius sitting on the floor next to the shower.

"Do you need any help, Padfoot?"

Sirius shook a small 'no' before smiling and thanking him.

"Alright. I'll be back to tidy up the mess in the tower...Sirius, do you want me to bring him to Dumbledore now?"

Sirius had gone stiff at his words but wordlessly nodded and just before Remus stepped out of the bathroom, he could hear Sirius whispered, "I'll talk to him when I finished here, Moony."

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything in about five minutes," replied Remus before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Sirius slowly undressed and carefully stepped into the lightly scented water bath that Remus set up. He leaned exhaustedly against the bath wall and leaned his head up to stare at the white ceiling and processed his jumbling thoughts.

He was thankful that Remus had managed to save him, but he couldn't help but be worried about the consequences. Hoping that Dumbledore would sort it out, he let out a long sigh into the air. There was one thing that he was extremely grateful for and it would be the fact that Remus hasn't questioned him further about it when he'd failed to answer him the first time.

If Remus found out about Sirius' feelings, there was a big chance that the other boy wouldn't return his feelings and would avoid him instead. He couldn't live if that happened, he needed Remus too much. He would need another explanation for the reason as to why he listened to Lucius' words.

Closing his eyes, Sirius let his thoughts drifted and before long, he'd drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Tell me your thoughts, please? [:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter! [:

I whole-heartedly apologise for taking such a long time with this chapter! I was so confused as to how I wanted it to turn out that it made me kept on writing and re-writing this chapter over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Sirius was unable to fall asleep that night. After Remus found him falling asleep in the tub, he was woken up to the brown haired boy's worried face. He had spent another two hours talking with Dumbledore about what happened and the last thing he wanted to do was close his eyes and felt those phantom touches that made him feel _filthy._

He sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour and after realising that sleep wouldn't come to him for at least another hour or two, he opened up his trunks and read his favourite novel; hidden under the warm cover of his duvet.

He wasn't one for reading, but this one novel was his favourite ever since he was small. It was the one and only novel that he'd ever bothered reading until the end. And even repeatedly read over and over again. The others had teased him about it at the start when they knew about it; but after years of being faced with this one hobby of his, they grew tired from all the teasing.

Flipping through the adventures that the main characters of the story faced, he was soon engrossed with his novel. It took him awhile to realise that someone else was sitting on his bed beside him. He jolted into awareness when he felt a warm breath ghosting over his neck. Snapping his head to the side suddenly, he came face to face with the object of his desire.

"Remus?"

Remus looked sheepish for a moment while rubbing the back of his neck before he answered Sirius' unvoiced question.

"I couldn't sleep. Then I realised that your bedside lamp was still on when I opened up my curtain. So I decided to come here. I hope you don't mind?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, no. I don't mind. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

A comfortable silence went through the pair for a few minutes. Aside from the rustling of paper as Sirius turned the page, the only sounds that entered their ears were their quiet breathing. Remus was not there during his talk with Dumbledore. His werewolf friend had understood his need for privacy and didn't try to breach the subject at all ever since they returned from the Headmaster's office. They had simply dressed into their sleeping clothes and got ready for bed.

Sirius knew he should tell his friend the truth, but telling Remus about what happened tonight would mean opening up his feelings and face possible rejection. He didn't know whether he would be able to face it. He was a Gryffindor through and through; but Remus was a different matter altogether.

But keeping quiet would mean possibility of Remus thinking that he didn't trust him. He didn't want this to come in between them and create an unwanted gap. He wanted them to become _closer_, not further away from each other. While he was engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realise the pair of golden eyes that bore into his side; quietly and carefully watching him.

"I heard you, you know," Remus' sudden voice stumbled Sirius' thought process and he turned to find a blushing Moony. Cheeks pink and chin tucked down with his eyes averted away from Sirius' own.

"Heard...me?" Sirius asked in confusion, a niggling feeling had started to climb up the back of his mind and he started to feel worried. _Heard what?_

"Yeah, I wasn't asleep when you whispered to me tonight," Remus replied.

"Oh."

Sirius froze in his seating position, his mind going into overdrive, not knowing how to reply. His initial reaction was to wave away Remus' words, somehow denying it, but he was tired of all these hidden feelings inside him. He wanted to unburden himself from these feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. He was so, so _tired. _

"I do, you know, Moony. I wasn't lying. I'm in love with you."

Sirius braved himself to look straight into Remus' eyes even as he confessed his feelings. Remus gaped, clearly not expecting the somewhat blunt confession coming his way. Sirius would've found his expression and the whole situation completely hilarious if he wasn't so terrified out of his mind.

"You don't need to look so surprised, Moony. You're quite the catch, you know," Sirius joked; hoping to ease the tension that was present between them.

"But- but- I'm a werewolf, Sirius. I'm a-"

"If you're gonna say beast, I'm going to hit your head. There's nothing wrong with you being a werewolf. You're still _you_, Moony. Kind-hearted, smart, patient Remus Lupin. Your furry little problem is just an extra"

Remus' eyes looked like it couldn't possibly widen any further, "An extra?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup. An extra. Because what shaped you into who you are is just you; the kind, somewhat overly under-confident Remus John Lupin and certainly not your furry little problem."

Remus continued to gape at him for a minute more before finally falling into mirthful chuckles that quickly turned into a happy little laugh. Sirius could feel himself preening inside from successfully making his love felt so _happy._

But this still hasn't answered his confession. Accepting the fact that Remus might not feel the same, Sirius was simply glad that the other boy didn't seem to find his feelings to be a bad thing. If anything, he seemed more flattered than uncomfortable.

"I do too, you know," Remus voiced suddenly.

Without having to be explained, Sirius knew right away what his friend meant by those words and his heart soared with happiness.

"You- You do?"

Remus smiled a soft, beatific smile, "Well, of course I do. What's not to love about you, Sirius?"

"Umm, even after- even after today?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Even if voicing what nearly happened tonight made him cringe from the memory, he just had to know.

Remus' demeanour changed and his voice was angry when he spoke next, causing Sirius to flinch "There is no way that anything that happened tonight can make me love you any less than I already do, Padfoot. All it made me wants to do is to simply wring that blond son-of-a-bitch's neck dry."

"Oh. That's- That's alright, Moony. I'm fine with having you in love with me. It makes me happier than anything else, even Lucius' wringed neck."

Sirius' words had the desired effect for Remus couldn't help but smiled fondly at his words.

"Do – Do you need me to tell you about tonight?" Sirius whispered. He knew that there would be no point for him in hiding it anymore now, seeing as his feelings for the other boy was returned.

But to his surprise, Remus shook his head. "No. I actually could pretty much guess everything that happened tonight. He probably found out about us somehow, and was using me to blackmail you, wasn't he?"

Sirius nodded in reply before adding the one piece of information that he didn't actually want to reveal. "But Moony, it wasn't only our relationship that he knew about. The one other thing that was more important was the fact that he somehow knew about your...furry little problem.

Remus flipped his face in surprise at this. "But how? I thought –"

"I – I really don't know how, to be honest. Snape was bound by the Unbreakable Vow so I really don't think it was actually him who told Lucius. But I really don't see any other possibility," Sirius answered with fear and guilt in his voice.

This fear and guilt were mainly caused by the incident that they'd never brought up ever again once Remus forgave him and he really didn't want the remembrance of The Prank to enter into Remus' mind. Would remembering such a thing make Remus think twice about his feelings towards Sirius? Would he hate Sirius now?

"But – But Dumbledore told me that Lucius would never remember what happened tonight or about any of the other information about us or your condition ever again. It seemed as if a part of his memories was _erased _by our headmaster. I – I really am sorry, Remus! I didn't tell anyone about you, I promise! It wasn't me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I know it wouldn't be you, Padfoot. I trust you."

Looking up through his previously tightly closed eyes, Sirius met sincere pair of golden eyes. "Even though...I've broken your trust once? You're...willing to trust me again?"

Sirius released a bitter half-laugh. "You shouldn't be too kind towards me, Moony. I don't deserve it."

He got a whack on the head for his words. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot. You've never meant to hurt me; that much I know. You've never been good at thinking before acting, but if you aren't like that, you wouldn't be the Sirius that I love either."

Sirius found, to his horror, heat starting to creep up the back of his eyes. He knew the signs and it was the last thing he needed after everything that had happened tonight. _Stupid tears! Go away!_

Not wanting Remus to see the possibility of his crying, Sirius threw himself face down on his pillow. Acting shy at the other boy right at this moment seemed like the best idea he'd had for awhile. "I 'ove you 'oo," he mumbled into his pillow.

"What is this? Is the elusive Sirius Black feeling shy of three little words?"

"Hmmft. 'oooo."

"Denial, denial," Teased Remus.

Feeling somewhat secured in the fact that he was safe from being seen with tears in his eyes, Sirius turned and moved his face out of the pillow. He sent a half-hearted glare in the other boy's direction. Remus merely grinned at him, not at all affected by it. He huffed in frustration at the lack of reaction, but his angry façade was quickly betrayed by the corners of his lips that could not stop itself from its upward curve journey.

It seemed like he was finally able really obtain his most precious treasure.

Suddenly a rarely shown mischievous smile appeared on Remus' face.

"Since it's quiet and no one else is awake, why don't I show you how much you really mean to me?"

Sirius replied with a laugh that was accompanied by the slinging of his arm around Remus' neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>It's done! I was going to write another smut, but thought better of it; in the interest of not dragging this story on and on. The great minds of my dear readers can probably come up with imaginative fillers anyway. ;D<p>

Thank you for all of my reviewers who commented on this story, all the faves and alerts! You guys are the reason as to why I continued with this story till the end!


End file.
